Never Good Enough
by Butterfingers
Summary: Sometimes the hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love somebody else. HG- RR
1. Default Chapter

Never Good Enough  
  
Summary: Sometimes the hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love somebody else. H/G- R/R  
  
Chapter 1: Flight from the Burrow  
  
A petite red head of about fourteen wandered outside her home. The stars twinkled overhead and seemed to whisper and wonder why such a small girl was outside at that hour. Normally Ginny, that is Virginia Weasley, would have whispered and told them every single detail of her troubles but for some odd reason Ginny felt that at that point her troubles were none of their damned business.  
  
Ginny shivered and hugged her night gown tighter. She knew she should have grabbed her jacket off of the coat hanger in the back porch. Sighing deeply she shrugged and whirled. She then started heading back to her home but then she changed her mind and whirled around again and briskly walked into the forest ahead of her.  
  
Her long nightgown caused leaves to rustle behind her and every time Ginny stepped on a twig she would unexpectedly jump. Even though horrible thoughts of Voldemort and what he could do if he caught her here of guard and alone kept running threw her mind but Ginny kept on. Sure she was afraid but not enough to show it or admit it to the world or to herself.  
  
At last she was there, the small pond shone in the starlight and Ginny could have sworn that the tiny waves were whispering her name. The reeds and the cat tails hung low and creaked in the wind. There was a slight breeze that blew Ginny's hair behind her. Peacefully Ginny sat down in the sand and hugged her knees to her chest. There was a gust of warm wind and Ginny smiled slightly and whispered a thank you to the one who had suddenly made the air around her warm. The warm was so much better then the cold.  
  
Taking her stockings off, she stretched her leg out and dipped her toes into the pond. Even the water was warm. Lying on her back she let the water play with her toes. This was so relaxing.  
  
A twig snapped behind her and Ginny paid it no mind. It was probably just an animal and if it was just an animal all she had to do was grab her wand and..BOOM! Buh-bye bear, tiger or wolf.  
  
Now there were footsteps, light so the thing belonging to those footsteps was small or didn't weigh much; definitely not a bear, tiger or wolf. The footsteps sounded too big to be a squirrel. What was it?  
  
Baffled now and out of pure curiosity Ginny sat up and pulled her stockings on. There was a human presence behind her now, she could feel it. The presence moved; she knew who it was.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she whispered sleepily.  
  
"Hi, nice night for a stroll through the woods," Harry smiled and sat beside her.  
  
"Awfully nice," Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry sat a bit closer. It was getting hotter.  
  
"Ginny," Harry turned to her and she looked up at him, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've always loved you and only now have I realized that I have been too foolish to realize it!"  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she leaned in for the kiss but with a POP the dream ended and she sat up in bed.  
  
That's how it always happened. With her mad at somebody in her home wandering outside her house and towards the little pond in the woods and then Harry would show up and they'd almost kiss when it ended.  
  
Those dreams were horrible. She almost preferred dreams of Tom torturing her soul to dreams of Harry torturing her whole being with 'almost' kisses. It really wasn't fare that he could torture her this way when she knew that she barely caused him to blink an eye.  
  
At the beginning of the summer her 'dreams' had starred Dean Thomas and she had loved the fact that they wrote to each other every night; telling one another about their day and their plans for the morrow. But later on in the summer her dreams still starred Dean Thomas but this time a new character stepped in, Harry Potter. Harry would pry Dean away from her and start to pound on Dean all the while she was wishing for Dean's safety but cheering Harry on. Then her dreams started off with Dean and ended with Harry and now her dreams simply starred Harry.  
  
Ginny had been afraid to tell Dean about her dreams in their letters but she knew at heart that she was done with him. They had absolutely no chemistry plus she still wanted Harry. So one day while she was writing to Dean she had told him that she was sorry but she just didn't see him like that anymore. It had hurt her to say so for she did have feelings for him but her feelings for Harry were much, much stronger. His reply had been a simple and short 'I'm so glad you think so! Ron's been getting suspicious and sending me death threats saying that if I hurt you he'll gather up all your brothers and hunt me down. I'm almost jumping for joy that you're the one who has ended us!' There had been no 'Dear Ginny' or no 'Love from Dean'. There had been just that dratted sentence and the funny thing was that. It didn't even bother her, at all.  
  
Ginny dearly needed a drink of water so as nimbly as a cat Ginny hopped out of bed and wandered down the dark hallway. She passed Charlie's empty bedroom and the bathroom before turning a left and tip-toeing down the stairs.  
  
When she turned the corner Ginny paused. The light in the den was on and a number of people were whispering. Where she stood wasn't a very good place to eaves-drop so she tip-toed back up the stairs as quietly as she could left the second landing leading to the hallway Ron's room was on, crossed the hall and went down the stairs leading into the kitchen. That way she'd be able to get a cup of water and listen to the conversation in the den without them knowing.  
  
The kitchen was dimly lit by the light on in the den and Ginny could at least tell where she was going. Grabbing a cup out of the cupboard Ginny silently turned the tap on and was so happy that, that night the water had chosen to stay quiet. The whispers coming from the den were too hard to make out so Ginny decided to move closer when she was finished with her cup.  
  
Placing the empty cup in the sink she tip-toed over to the den entrance and plastered herself to the wall. Still she couldn't exactly make out their voices and who was making them. An idea struck her and she almost ran up the stairs and into Fred and George's room. The two boys were sleeping deeply and snoring loudly so Ginny didn't think they'd mind if she just grabbed the Extendable Ear lying on the top of George's bureau.  
  
She tip-toed down the stairs again and bent down low to crawl to the den entrance which she did. Reaching her hand out and around the corner she quickly attached the ear to the wall. As she did this she brushed something and panic filled her. She waited horror-stricken for them to find her. Nobody came. Shrugging relieved she stood up and ran back up the stairs and into her room. She knew that she would have to praise Fred and George for this wonderful creation.  
  
Lying down on her bed she placed the ear piece inside her ear and listened to what was going on downstairs..  
  
..Mrs. Weasley sat on the couch her husband on her left and her eldest son, Bill, on her right. Dumbledore sat across from them nestled quite comfortably inside the comfiest chair of the Weasley household.  
  
Charlie leaned against the wall next to the entrance dividing the kitchen from the den. Something brushed against the back of his leg and he looked down to see a small, skinny hand attach one of the twin's Extendable Ear's to the wall. He knew it was Ginny. The hands were far too small and white to be any of his brothers. He didn't care she needed and deserved to hear this.  
  
"Albus," Mrs. Weasley whispered her voice so quiet Charlie had to strain to ear, "What does this mean?" Professor Dumbledore spoke quite calmly, "It means Molly that Voldemort is closer than we have ever thought him to be."  
  
"He knows that Harry is in Privet Drive why one earth would he have come to Ottery St. Catchpole?" Mr. Weasley spoke up squeezing his wife's hand.  
  
"Maybe he knows that we are close to Harry?" Bill volunteered, "Or maybe he thinks Harry's here?" Everyone looked at Dumbledore. They new he had come with news of Voldemort and of his whereabouts but they had no idea that Voldemort was in their village! Panic filled each and every one of them and Mrs. Weasley wasn't able to stop shaking.  
  
"I'm afraid not. He knows that Harry is still in Privet Drive," Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Than what has he come here for?" Charlie asked rather bemused. Earlier Dumbledore had said that Voldemort and about ten death-eaters were roaming the streets heading some place; looking for somebody.  
  
"He has come here, young Mr. Weasley, for your sister," Charlie's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. Ginny? What on earth did Voldemort need Ginny for? Why were they all sitting around talking while Voldemort could be coming up the walk any minute? Mrs. Weasley gasped, Mr. Weasley looked as if he was about to cry and Bill sat there completely stunned.  
  
"Why would they need Ginny?" Bill asked his eyebrows knotted together.  
  
"I'm not to sure," Dumbledore admitted, "But I think it has something to do with the bond that she and Harry share."  
  
"What bond?" Bill asked eyebrows knotted together in pure confusion.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know?" Dumbledore's calm tone vanished slightly, he sounded surprised, "Well, whenever a wizard saves another wizard the wizard that had been in danger now owes them or ... In this case your sister and Harry share a bond."  
  
"So why are we just sitting around like a bunch of idiots?" Charlie had to fight to keep his voice a whisper.  
  
"Well, Charlie, I ask you that same question!" Dumbledore suddenly spoke up loud and clear, "Molly, go wake the others; Arthur come with me; Bill, Charlie see that your mother and the other's make it to #12 Grimmauld Place unharmed."  
  
And with that Dumbledore got up and left the den Mr. Weasley following close behind. The door opened and the two men left. Without hesitation Charlie raced up the stairs and into his sister's room where she lay on her bed completely stiff with horror. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes bulged slightly.  
  
"Ginny!" Charlie shook her back to the present.  
  
"Oh my bloody god!" Ginny gasped, she was terrified, horror-stricken. There was absolutely no amount of words for the fear she felt, "Charlie!"  
  
"I know, kiddo," Charlie gave her a quick hug and then pulled her out of bed, "Now, hurry and get packed. Don't bother to change. Just grab a bunch of stuff you need, you know, girl things and a few clothes. Stuff them into a bag and hurry!"  
  
Ginny scrambled to her bureau and motioned for Charlie to toss her the backpack that hung on her door handle. He tossed it and she started to shove clothes into it. Charlie stood in a forced patience as he waited for Ginny to finish her packing.  
  
"Good?" he asked and she nodded. He grabbed her wrist and the two of them ran down the stairs and stopped in the den to see a rather disheveled Ron and two very drowsy twins. Mrs. Weasley ran to Ginny leaving Bill to explain what was going on to the three boys.  
  
"Ginny! Honey, there's no time t explain! Bill, Fred, George run out to the shed and grab each of us brooms.  
  
"Mum?" Ron asked yawning.  
  
"Don't ask questions your sister's in grave danger! We all are," she almost yelled at her youngest son who shrugged and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Ron! Don't sit down you must be ready to leave for #12 Grimmauld Place," Mrs. Weasley said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Brooms, why don't we just take the chimney?" he asked rather too confusedly for Ginny's liking and she couldn't keep her mouth shut during her brother's bored escapade.  
  
"Because you dolt, the Burrow isn't attached to the Flu Network as of this summer for security reasons!" she snapped and Ron jumped, "Don't you pay attention to anything dad says?"  
  
"Alright, alright," Ron rolled his eyes, "Show me my broom!"  
  
At that precise moment Bill, Fred and George burst into the room arms filled with brooms.  
  
"Alright then, Ginny gets the fastest one!" Mrs. Weasley said grabbing Ron's brand new broom, passing it to Ginny. Ron frowned and took the second best one. Charlie grabbed a broom and then Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George chose next and Bill took the left over.  
  
"Ready? Let's fly!" Mrs. Weasley ordered and everyone followed her though the kitchen and out the backyard. Ginny mounted her broom and pushed off with her feat. She hovered in mid-air while her mother spoke to her brothers,  
  
"Bill? Charlie? You remember the way to Grimmauld Place? Good. I want the two of you to lead your siblings there. Don't worry about your father and I. We'll be fine," and with that she flew off into the village.  
  
"Alright then let's go!" Charlie pushed off the ground and before long the six of them were flying off and into the clouds.  
  
There was a loud, male screech from below and Ginny looked down she couldn't see a thing but she could tell that they were flying right over Ottery St. Catchpole.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she grimaced when the killing curse was roared and a woman screamed. Please not let that have been her mother! Terrified tears streamed down her cheeks and she nearly choked on them.  
  
"Whatever you do don't look down and keep flying!" Charlie yelled and Ginny obeyed too frightened to do anything else anyways.  
  
What do you think of my story so far? Hehe, I'm trying here! I've got this awesome idea for a killer plot so long as you keep reviewing I'll keep updating! Get the picture? lol 


	2. Funny Faces

Chapter 2: Funny Faces  
  
They flew above cities, towns and even villages. The lights were off in every building and everything looked so peaceful. How could these muggles just sit there in the middle of the beginning of the biggest war in wizard history and not do anything about it? The thought puzzled Ginny beyond anything you could imagine. She yawned.  
  
It was late and if it wasn't for the cold piercing her body like tiny pinpricks Ginny would have fallen asleep and plummeted to the frozen ground, far below.  
  
"Don't go to sleep yet, Gin," Bill was flying beside her now, a half-smile on his face, "We're almost there." Ginny nodded and turned her head to stare at her other brothers. Ron was nearly sleeping and Fred and George looked like they were sleeping, with their eyes open; flying tiredly on.  
  
"If I was you, I wouldn't worry about me. I would worry about those three instead. I'm to shaken up to sleep," Ginny shrugged putting on a burst of speed in order to catch up with Charlie who was flying maybe ten feet ahead. Bill turned and flew over to Ron.  
  
Charlie was silent. There was a grim expression on his face and Ginny was almost afraid to speak.  
  
"Charlie?" she whispered. No answer. Maybe he hadn't heard her.  
  
"Charlie?" she spoke louder and this time Charlie turned to her, showing that he had heard.  
  
"What happens when we get to Grimmauld Place?" Ginny's eyebrows were raised and her voice was filled with anxiety.  
  
"You, Ron, Fred and George will probably go to bed and have a long sleep and Bill and me will probably have a mug of hot coffee and then go fetch Harry," Charlie sighed his voice so hollow it echoed.  
  
"I'm too worried to sleep," Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Mum and dad, are fine. There's nothing to worry about," Charlie sounded as though he was trying to prove that fact to himself and it appeared that he was failing miserably. Ginny half-smiled, half-frowned at her brother's attempts to make her feel better; Charlie was so brave. That's was probably why she admired him so, Charlie practically wrestled with dragon's when she would merely scream and let it eat her alive. She wasn't brave, she was a coward. No matter what she always felt safer when there was somebody to protect her. Ginny wished she could be brave.  
  
"You don't know that," Ginny insisted and Charlie gave her a look. "I do," he announced signaling that the conversation was over. Ginny may not have been as dense as Ron but she could be, some days.  
  
"No you don't," Ginny argued thick-headedly.  
  
"Fine I don't but I'm willing to bet they are," Charlie half smiled at her, "Especially with Dumbledore, there." Ginny looked at him warily before the pair fell into complete silence.  
  
Hours passed and finally the group of sleepy red-heads made it to their destination.  
  
"Here we are!" Charlie announced and almost everyone cheered in joy. At last they were there! It may not have been home, but at least they got to lie down in a nice warm bed.  
  
They landed and quickly, so as not to wake the muggles, Charlie cast the spell so that they could see the building and unlocked the door. The six Weasley's hurried into the building and Charlie locked the door and made the house invisible again.  
  
It was exactly how Ginny remembered it; dark and dreary. Last year they had dusted and washed, polished and shined and now.. It looked worse than before they had cleaned it. She didn't understand why they didn't just use a charm to clean the place up and make it at least almost a nice place to be.  
  
"Tell me again, why this is the order's head quarters?" Fred joked walking past her and around the corner into the den. Ginny sighed and followed him, running her sleepy eyes. The den was quite the same as the front porch except for the furniture.  
  
Lazily she dragged herself over to the couch and plopped down onto it.  
  
"Watch it!" Fred groaned crawling out from underneath her, "It's not like you don't weigh anything, you know."  
  
Childishly Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, groaned and turned onto her side, dumb brothers.  
  
"Come on now; leave her alone," Bill poked Fred in the shoulder, "Go sleep upstairs."  
  
"Fine," Fred grumbled motioning to George and Ron to follow, obviously too tired to argue. Ginny rolled her eyes and rather annoyed rolled over so that she was facing the back of the sofa.  
  
"We'll be back!" Bill called. Ginny ignored him and listened to the door unlock and her brothers leave. 'Good, she thought, finally some peace.' *  
  
Harry couldn't believe this! There were death-eaters and dementors everywhere! At the moment he leaned against the front door, holding it shut tight. A group of death eaters pounded on it from outside. They had arrived maybe two hours ago along with Professors Moody and Lupin and Tonks. The wizards had cast a locking spell on each and every door and window and they had assured him that nobody could get in- or out. But that didn't stop them from pounding on the door with all their strength causing him to go into a wave a panic as he lunged at the door and tried to stop the intruders.  
  
He saw a pair oh red high healed boots and looked up. Tonks was looking at him with an amused look. Tonks' hair was long and pink. She was dressed in short shorts and a dark red t-shirt. Her jade color robe was the last item to complete her wacky outfit.  
  
"They can't get in," she tried to convince him for like the seventh hundred time that night, "Even if they manage to get the door open- which they won't- they won't be able to get passed the force field."  
  
Harry gave her an 'I'm not so sure' look and she sighed heavily.  
  
"Here look. Move aside," and Harry obeyed letting her open the door where a group of shocked death eaters stood mouths open wide just like Harry's.  
  
"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Harry almost screamed slamming door shut again.  
  
"Oh, don't get your underpants in a knot!" Tonks sighed opening the door again. This time the death-eaters weren't shocked and they ran at the entrance. Harry was too scared to run; his feet were literally planted to the floor. It was as if he had grown roots.  
  
Just before they hit the threshold of #4 Privet Drive purple ooze formed in the entranceway and repelled the many death-eaters. Harry's eyes widened in bewilderment; what had just happened?  
  
Tonks looked at him with a smirk and looked back at the astonished death-eaters. She smiled and made a horrific face; enraging the death- eaters even more.  
  
"Crucio!" a fat, balding man yelled his wand pointed directly at Tonks. The purple ooze formed again and the red beam of light bounced off of it and back at the balding man who with a yelp dodged to the side.  
  
"Now you try," she smiled at Harry grabbing him by the arm and pulling him in front of the door. Harry looked out at the death-eaters fear gripping his heart and squeezing it.  
  
"Really that's alright!" Harry yelped jumping away from the door entrance. Tonks rolled her eyes grabbed his arm again and planted him in front of the door.  
  
"Now, screw up your face and make them angry!"  
  
A little unsure Harry forced himself to look out the door and at the many puzzled faces. He marveled at how dark the sky was; it was almost black!  
  
Taking a deep breath he screwed up his face and waited for their reaction; nothing. They sat there dumbly; their only movement was the occasionally blinking of an eye.  
  
Harry smiled and more confidently made another face; the same reaction. So, naturally, he made another face. A giggle came from behind him and he turned to see Tonks trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Let's see you do better!" he challenged so she stopped giggling pushed him aside and swapped her petite, pretty nose for a pig snout, screwed up her eyes and made her hair orange, swapped her body for that of a crippled old lady's and Harry's burst out laughing. He should have known better not to challenge a metamorphogous at a face making contest!  
  
The death-eaters outside were totally dumbstruck; they just stared at Tonks while she changed from one hideous form to another.  
  
"Tonks? Harry? What on earth is going on here?" Professor Lupin's voice came from behind the giggling pair and Tonks immediately changed back into her 'original' state. Spinning around she kicked the door shut and smiled awkwardly at Lupin.  
  
"Just a bit of fun," she looked at Harry for help and he shrugged.  
  
"You should have been organizing an escape plan!" Lupin accused and a sudden idea crept up and planted it self into Tonks's complicated mind.  
  
"We were," she smiled, "working on a way to use my talent to escape."  
  
"And?" Lupin asked tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.  
  
"Go get Mad-Eye and I'll tell you!" she announced winking at Harry when Lupin turned around in search of Moody. Harry turned to her.  
  
"What's the plan?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Just wait and I'll explain," she smiled as Lupin showed up with Moody.  
  
"Everyone gather around," she smiled and explained. *  
  
"Which way?" Bill asked his brother. The clouds around them were gray as smoke and he couldn't see a thing except his brother who was flying right beside him.  
  
"I'm not sure," Charlie announced eyebrows knotted together, "Follow me." Charlie suddenly dove and Bill hurried to stay with him. They were now below the clouds and everything was black. Charlie couldn't even see the clouds they had just escaped from; below them was a town set ablaze. There were goblins leaping over flames and dancing about their horrible shrieks of laughter ringing everywhere.  
  
"Oh, this is awful!" Bill sighed staring down at the muggle town below, "Should we help?"  
  
"Did you even have to ask?" Charlie groaned, "Come on." He swooped low aimed his wand at a burning building and roared, "Extinguish!" A cloud of orange smoke formed around the building and suddenly disappeared. The flames were gone.  
  
Bill smiled approvingly and aimed his wand at another building, "Extinguish!" With a poof of orange smoke the fire was gone.  
  
"Wahoooooo!" Bill laughed extinguishing another fire, "I'm on a roll!"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and extinguished another five buildings with one charm. Bill paused.  
  
"Hey! How'd you do that?"  
  
"Magically!" Charlie laughed and Bill crinkled his nose. In spite of the flames the boys burst out laughing and began to extinguish more fires.  
  
*  
  
Harry stood with his aunt, uncle and cousin; all of whom her as white as ghosts.  
  
Harry was nervous. They were about to leave the safety of #4 Privet Drive and gout into that yard full of death-eaters. Tonks's plan was good one but he wasn't sure if it would work.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," someone tapped him on the shoulder; he jumped and spun around and jumped again. Lucius Malfoy was standing before him!  
  
"What are you doing here?" he gasped and Lucius laughed.  
  
"It's me, Tonks," and at Harry's bewildered look she used her fist to knock on his forehead, "Hello; earth to Harry, earth to Harry!" Harry shook his head and suddenly remembered. It was all part of the plan!  
  
"Alright, we're ready!" Mad-eye Moody showed up behind Tonks, Lupin at his side.  
  
"Let's do this," Lucius- er- Tonks announced waving his-uh-her wand and silvery substance formed in the air. She touched the tip of her wand to Harry's wrist. Handcuffs formed. Then she pressed the tip of her wand to Dudley's wrists and handcuffs formed; linking him and Harry. She did the same with the rest and finally they were all linked. Tonks picked up the end of the link and lead them to the door.  
  
"Offend," she muttered pointing her wand at the door and the purple ooze suddenly appeared and then vanished. They stepped out the door and came face to face with the real Lucius Malfoy.  
  
What do you think? Review, review, review, oh and review! 


	3. Meeting Harry

Chapter 3: Meeting Harry  
  
How they got out of that little predicament Harry couldn't be sure. He had gone into to a state of shock and simply watched what was happening before him without really hearing or feeling anything.  
  
Tonks stared wide eyed at the real Lucius Malfoy who stared rather confusedly back. Harry's heart pounded against his rib-cage. They were going to be caught! There was a gasp from behind and Harry looked back. There was his aunt, unconscious, laying against Moody who was a bit ruffled by her suddenly falling over him. Dudley was white faced and sucked in his cheeks nervously. Uncle Vernon's face was bright red and his lips were pursed in both anger and confusion.  
  
"Who is this?" Lucius asked poking Tonks in the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tonks asked raising her eyebrows shoving Lucius back, "I think the real question is who you are?" There was a heck of a lot of confused murmuring from the other death-eaters and Harry couldn't help be a bit confused himself.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" Lucius ordered whipping his wand out, pointing it directly at Tonks, "Now you'll tell me who you are and how you look like me in three seconds or I'll use this!" he shook his wand and Harry was more than amused.  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes as the death-eaters behind Lucius brought there wands out unsure as to who to aim them at.  
  
"Please," she sighed pushing Lucius's wand out of the way and then looking at the other death-eaters said: "I can assure that I am the real Lucius Malfoy! Now if you don't mind I am going to follow my orders and deliver these prisoners to my master."  
  
"How do we know He spoke to you?" a young American witch asked pulling her hood off coming up to stand beside Lucius.  
  
"How do you know he didn't?" Tonks asked.  
  
"`ow do we know yer the real Lucius?" an old Scottish wizard ask showing his face.  
  
"Yes, how do we?" Lucius wrinkled his nose, "For all we know you used Polly-Juice potion for this." He said pointedly and Tonks didn't say a thing. Harry knew they would be caught.  
  
"Speechless are you?" Lucius smirked, "Yes, than I believe I am right. You and these fools used a Polly-Juice potion to appear like me. And then you would use that advantage to escape! Well, I've found you out! Ha!"  
  
"Good work," Tonks said calmly and Harry felt faint as a few more death-eaters advanced, "but not correct." He started to breath again and the death-eaters stopped.  
  
Tonks continued just as calmly as ever, "You see if that were my plan wouldn't I have left by now? And if that were my plan I wouldn't have made it that obvious. So I believe that you used Polly-Juice potion to appear like me so that you could use that advantage to escape."  
  
Lucius blinked stunned, "Wha-  
  
"So you see that your clever idea back fired, badly and instead of convicting me, you ended up telling all these dear people your plan, Dumbledore," Tonks finished confidently and the death-eaters gasped, astonished. Harry wanted to kiss her. After a second or two the American witch cast a binding curse upon Lucius, stopping him from going anywhere.  
  
Tonks turned to the old, Scottish wizard that spoke before and ordered stiffly, "bring six of our fastest brooms, the Dark Lord waits." The man literally hopped to it and appeared seconds later with six Firebolts. Tonks motioned for him to hand everyone except the unconscious Petunia a broom. When Harry received his he had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. The broom sent an electric shock through his fingers and throughout his entire body, warming his whole being, inside and out.  
  
"Mount your brooms," Tonks ordered briskly, everyone was too frightened to do anything else and pointing at Lupin she said: "You there take that wench with you!" Lupin obeyed and Harry could see him struggling to conceal a smile at Tonks's cleverness as he awkwardly helped Aunt Petunia onto a broom.  
  
"We're o-  
  
"What shall we do with him?" A middle-aged wizard asked shaking Lucius vigorously. Tonks thought for a moment and decided on mercy.  
  
"I'll take him," Harry's eyes bulged. What was she playing at? They couldn't take him to Grimmauld Place! That was like surrendering entirely! No, he wanted to yell no but bit his tongue to restrain himself.  
  
"Bubbulous!" she said pointing her wand at Lucius. A bubble formed around him and soared in the air just behind Tonks.  
  
"We're off!" Tonks yelled and they all pressed off the ground. Harry was surprised that both Dudley and Uncle Vernon managed to get off of the ground, both nervous but determined to leave that street littered with maniacs.  
  
They were soaring in the air. A heavy weight lifted from Harry's heart and the wind blowing in his face was sweeter than ever.  
  
*  
  
Bill and Charlie had put out as many fires as you can count and they had either scared or killed about five hundred evil goblins. The small town was ruined and there was smoke billowing out of every building in sight. The survivors were little and at the moment they were trying to fix up as many as they could.  
  
"Mister," a brunette, girl of about five tugged on the sleeve of Charlie's robe just as he finished bandaging the arm of a fifteen year old boy and he looked down. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and her lips trembled as she said, "I can't find my mum."  
  
"Come with me, we'll find her." He started to look for a woman in her late twenties.  
  
"What does she look like?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
"Like me, ecept she gots brown eyes," the tiny girl sobbed. Charlie hugged her to him in what he hoped was a comforting way. They continued to search and Charlie never thought he'd get sick of the girl's babbling. It was endless.  
  
"Charlie!" Bill sighed coming around the corner, "I've been looking everywhere for you! Hello," he added smiling at the little girl, "What's your name?"  
  
"Millie!" a woman yelled from behind and all three of them spun around. A very pretty woman in her early twenty was running towards them. Twenty-one was Charlie's guess.  
  
"Mummy!" Mille squealed rushing towards her what appeared to be her mother. Charlie's heart leapt. Who would have guessed that Millie's mum would have been that young and beautiful.  
  
"Hi," the woman sighed when she reached them scooping Millie up into her arms, "Annie Banks." She held out her hand and Charlie readily shook it.  
  
"Charlie Weasley," he grinned goofily and Bill raised an eyebrow. Annie then held her hand out to Bill and he shook it.  
  
"Bill Weasley," Bill nodded, "I'm going to go see if I can do anything else." He said as he left.  
  
Annie turned to Charlie, "It's so nice to meet you. The way you just appeared out of nowhere and started putting the fires out. Those little green creatures ran like hell," she giggled, "And now the way you're helping all of these people out. It's just like magic!"  
"Yeah," Charlie smiled nervously, "magic."  
  
"I've never seen you before, where are you from?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Ottery St. Catchpole," Charlie sighed.  
  
"Never heard of it," she announced placing her daughter on the ground that immediately ran off to follow Bill, she winced a little.  
  
"It's a small village, normally you don't hear of it," he sighed.  
  
"Oh well then," she smiled and winced again, "Do you think you could fix this? I got it caught under a burning beam."  
  
She held her arm out to him. It was red, and scorched. He had never seen such burns, not even in the desert with the dragons.  
  
"Ouch," he winced gently grabbing her wrist and pushing the sleeve of her shirt off. If he was going to fix this he would have to do it magically, but not here, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Please," she groaned tears suddenly pouring down her rosy cheeks, "It hurts."  
  
Charlie gave in, Annie seemed so brave. Not giving into her tears while her daughter was around. He immediately knew how Millie had been able to babble while there were people in pain. Her mother was so brave. There was no other choice.  
  
"Alright then," he sighed, "You and Millie can come with Bill and me to our place. I can't fix this here. For now all I can do is give you this," he held out a purple flower, "It'll sooth your arm."  
  
"What do I do," she bit back a sob.  
  
"I'll do it," Charlie reassured her. He rubbed the flower in between his palms until it was mush and then he continued to roll it around until it was a thick green liquid. Then using both his arms, he propped her arm on his lap and rubbed the liquid into the burn.  
  
"Mmm, that feels better. What is that? Some kind of herb?"  
  
"Yes it's an herb; I'm not sure what it is. My mum always used to put it on my scrapes and bruises when I was small so now I carry a few with me just in case."  
  
"Good thing you did," she smiled, "Or all these people would be in extreme pain.  
  
He continued to work the liquid into the burn all the while wondering, what his mother would say when he brought two muggles back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
*  
  
Bill was looking for that skinny, blonde haired boy he'd met earlier. He couldn't be sure but he thought the boy's name was Devin. The boy's house had been the one on fire the longest and Devin had escaped with a few minor burns but his mother, step father; step-sister and half brother were no where in sight. Was that him? No, to short.  
  
"Bill," somebody tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. There he was, "its Devin."  
  
"Right; did you find your family?" Bill asked, he had a soft spot for the boy. Millie held his hand as he spoke to the teenager. Devin was sixteen and exactly like Bill had been at that age. His blonde hair was a mess and he wore earrings that Mrs. Weasley never would have aloud in her house and his clothes were baggy and town.  
  
"No, I think they're dead," Devin's tone was empty and seemed to echo.  
  
"Oh," Bill didn't feel that it was right to say: 'I'm sorry'. That never seemed to make somebody feel better anyways.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Devin shrugged, "They didn't care about me anyways. Ironic isn't it? How the one nobody really seems to care about is always the one surviving?"  
  
"Somebody cares about you," Bill assured him, "Where's your real dad?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He's an alcoholic, probably off drinking," Devin really didn't care and Bill frowned.  
  
"Alright then, any other family?" Bill would make sure that Devin had some place to go before leaving him there.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to go see them," Devin said in a childish tone and Bill's frown increased.  
  
"Then what will I do with you?"  
  
"Who cares?" Devin's voice was cold and bit into Bill.  
  
"I do. How about you come and stay with Charlie, me and my family?" Bill wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. What would his mother say about a muggle staying at Grimmauld place?  
  
"Whatever," the boy sighed shrugging.  
  
*  
  
The locks on the door clanged as they unlocked and Ginny groaned. They were back. She rolled over and flopped off of the couch. Sleepily, she dragged herself to the door repeating the brilliant telling off she was about to give her eldest brother when she bumped into something soft and blubbery. She looked up too see a pudgy face staring down at her, stunned.  
  
"Oi, Dudley, would you move?" the familiar voice of Harry Potter asked rather annoyed and Ginny let a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding out. Dudley moved not taking his eyes off of her and Ginny felt like squirming but didn't because her attention was averted to a rather thin but muscular boy before her and if not for his deep emerald pools she wouldn't have recognized him.  
  
"Hi," she smiled. She was in shock. Last year Harry was skinny and the same height as her and now he was at least three inches taller, thin but muscular and tanned. His emerald eyes glimmered with mystery but his hair was the same as always; messy and unmanageable.  
  
"Hi," he said returning the smile but failing to look her up and down, the way she had looked at him. She mentally smacked herself; he's forbidden and she was over him. What did she think she was doing? Checking him out? No way!  
  
"Harry, get out of the way!" the familiar voice of Tonks came from somewhere behind Harry. Harry moved and there were five more figures belonging to Tonks, Lupin, Moody and two other figures she didn't recognize.  
  
"Hi, Ginny!" Tonks smiled walking by. There was a skinny, brown haired, pale faced woman by her side who frowned at Ginny even though Ginny could tell she was frightened out of her mind. Harry's aunt.  
  
"Ginny, please get out of the way," Moody growled and Ginny jumped to the side, avoiding Dudley. She couldn't see much there was one more form and she guessed he was Lupin.  
  
"Where's Bill and Char-  
  
Before anybody could answer her question the many locks on the door began to clang and unlock.  
  
"Hurry up; get in!" Charlie ordered and Bill staggered in a cute blonde boy at his side. Right behind them came Charlie with a very pretty young woman and a child of five.  
  
"Out of the way!" Charlie ordered brushing past everyone in order to get to the living room. Ginny understood why, she had seen the burn on that woman's arm.  
  
"Bill! What is all this?" Moody asked Bill who just finished locking the doors again.  
  
"Well, Charlie and me saved a burning village and couldn't help but get attached to a few of the folks," Bill shrugged. Muggles! Dad was going to have field day!  
  
Bill left the entrance to go help Charlie. The new boy looked Ginny up and down. She fought a blush and held out her hand, very aware of the fact that she was still in her pajama t-shirt and pants.  
  
"Ginny Weasley and you?"  
  
"Devin Saunders," he smiled shaking her hand. She caught his eye and was overwhelmed by the chocolate color of them. She liked chocolate.  
  
"Harry Potter," Ginny felt Harry break their hands and frowned at him. Couldn't he see that they were bonding?  
  
"What are we going to do?" Moody groaned from the living room and the four remaining people hurriedly left the porch and ran to the sitting room.  
  
"Not now, Moody. We ought to explain, but first let's heal Annie's arm!" Charlie sighed pressing his wand tip to her burnt arm. The burn vanished and her arm was just like new. Devin gasped and Ginny cringed. How much fun was this going to be?  
  
"How?" Annie was speechless.  
  
"Sit down everyone and we'll explain," Lupin sighed heavily and every single muggle sat down on a sofa. Even of three did know what was going on, "You see we aren't ordinary people."  
  
"That's obvious!" Annie groaned, "What are you?" she looked at Charlie and he sighed.  
  
"Wizards," he wouldn't meat her gaze. This was a very awkward moment.  
  
"Ahem!" Ginny frowned.  
  
"Oh, and witches," Charlie added hurriedly.  
  
"That's better," Ginny smiled.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that the way you two just appeared out of nowhere was magic after all?" Annie was clearly stunned.  
  
"Yes," Bill sighed.  
  
"And all of you are magical?" Devin asked sheepishly staring at Ginny.  
  
"Yes," Ginny smiled and there was a moment of stunned silence and then:  
  
"Wow! I've always believed in magic but I didn't think there were such things as witches and wizards!" Annie giggled excitedly.  
  
"What can you do?" Devin asked dryly, "Pull a rabbit out of your hat?"  
  
"Impossible," Ginny grinned, "As you can see none of us are wearing the proper hat to do so!"  
  
"But we can do this," Moody smiled pointing his wand at a rose that lay in a vase on the little coffee table, "Wingardium Leviosa!" the rose lifted and flew into the little one's lap.  
  
"Wow!" she grinned picking it up gently.  
  
"Well now that that's all cleared up. I think I'll get some shut eye." Moody yawned leaving the room and hobbling up the steps.  
  
"That's a good idea," Bill smiled, "Ginny, Millie and Annie can share a room with you. Harry, Devin can stay with you and Ron and we'll give your family a room to them selves."  
  
"Come on then!" Ginny smiled lifting Millie up, "Follow me." Annie got stood up and followed Ginny.  
  
Harry and Devin came up right behind Harry watching Devin, for any sign of 'unwanted' movement.  
  
"She's a pretty one," Devin whispered to Harry nodding at Ginny.  
  
"She's got six brother's all bigger than you, not to mention she could probably pack a hell of a punch herself," Harry added dryly and nodded when Ginny turned and said good-night as she entered her room.  
  
"I take it you know this from experience?" Devin smirked, "She's pretty and six brothers aren't going to scare me."  
  
"I've never thought of her that way," Harry said pointedly, "She's my best friends little sister. It would almost be wrong to think of her that way."  
  
"Yeah right," Devin rolled his eyes, "She's hot, smart and she has a nice sense of humor and all you can do is think of her in a brotherly fashion? I guess I get first bite."  
  
"You'll change your mind once you meet all of her brother's," Harry wanted to hurt this guy. Who did he thinks he was? What made him think he could just talk about Ginny like that?  
  
"This is our room," Harry sighed opening the door to reveal a sleeping Ron, taller than ever with his feet hanging over the edge of his bed.  
  
"Is that one of her brothers?"  
  
"Yes, and you see how tall he is? She's got another one just as tall and two eighteen year old brothers who wouldn't care what they put in your cake," he smirked. The twins were a sure fire way of making Devin forget about ever having Ginny.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to watch what I eat. Her brothers can't all be that tough," Devin smirked laying down on Harry's bed. For some odd reason Harry felt the need to really scare Devin away from Ginny. It wasn't right for him to have these feelings for her in just one hour.  
  
"Oh, there all pretty tough. You know Charlie? He works with dragons," he fought a smirk knowing that now Devin would shut up.  
  
"Oh really? Now wonder he was able to put out all those fires," Devin said as casually as ever and Harry really wanted to hurt him.  
  
"You know what I think mate?" Devin asked Harry, pulling off his shoes, "I think you fancy her and are too scared of her brothers to admit it to yourself."  
  
"I don't fancy her!" Harry groaned.  
  
"Oh, right," Devin said in taunting way as he crawled into bed, "Good night."  
  
"Good night!" Harry spat angrily. He didn't like Ginny! No, of course he didn't! Sure she may have been pretty but she was still just like a little sister to him! Right?  
  
*  
Charlie sat while Bill paced back and forth. Where were there parents? It was lunch time after all almost twelve hours after they'd separated at the Burrow. What was taking them so long? What were they going to say about the muggles? So many questions and so little time! 


	4. Escape

Chapter 4: Escape  
  
Molly Weasley was a bit anxious as she looked around at the crowd of injured muggles. The entire village had been blown to bits and she, Arthur, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory and Mr. Lovegood had been the only magical folk there to defend. So basically the odds that they would win were about fifty to one. Fudge had arrived about and hour ago and wasn't about to let them leave. Dumbledore was the only one, along with the death-eaters, that got away.  
  
The death-eaters on seeing Fudge before Fudge saw them quickly disapparated leaving her, Arthur and Dumbledore rather confused. When Fudge told them to halt Dumbledore immediately disapparated, she and Arthur hadn't reacted as fast and they were now in line for being questioned by the Ministry of Magic. Fudge had cast a spell that had disabled them from disapparating. Now she wasn't sure if she could every do it again.  
  
There was a nasty cut above her eyebrow and a gash in her left knee. Arthur's nose was broken and his ankle was twisted rather badly. She knew that their injuries were easy to fix and that as soon as they got some medical attention they would be good as new, but Fudge hadn't let a healer near Arthur or her or any of the other magical folks.  
  
"You may come in now!" a burly man barked at them and Arthur looked on nervously.  
  
"There's no need to yell!" Mrs. Weasley spat shoving her finger in his face, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" she paused and looked him up and down, "I bet you still live with her! No man your age could be that healthy off his or his young wife's food!" she spun on her heal and followed her rather stunned husband and the other magic folk into the Burrow, the place where Fudge had chosen to do the 'interviews'.  
  
Fudge sat at the kitchen table where he had replaced her nice wooden chairs with metal ones, designed she could only guess for what. There was a reporter at a small table next to them and Molly glared at both people.  
  
"Take a seat," Fudge smiled and pointed at a row of chairs that didn't look the least bit comfy.  
  
"I'd rather stand," Molly crossed her arms over her chest her wand in her hand. Now that puzzled her, why had he let them keep their wands? She watched as the others sat down nervously at her kitchen table.  
  
"Molly, there's no need to be bitter," Fudge cooed and Mr. Diggory winced, "I merely mean to talk to you. Why else do you think I let you keep your wands?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you let us go?" Arthur asked his eyebrows rose, fumbling with his wand right before Fudge's nose as a warning.  
  
"I wanted to speak with you about what happened here," the smile slightly faded, "So what did happen here?"  
  
"Get that reporter out of here and maybe we'll talk," Mr. Lovegood smiled a phony smile that only suggested that he wanted to snap Fudge in two.  
  
"Alright, Willard, you can leave," Fudge sighed. The boy nodded at them, quickly gathered his stuff together and left the room.  
  
"So," Fudge nodded at them, "What happened?"  
  
"What do you think happened?" Arthur asked mechanically.  
  
"I don't like to assume, shall we clear things up before they get even messier," Fudge was cheery, almost too cheery for Molly's liking.  
  
"You sure did a hell of a good job assuming that we were all a pack of liars and that he-who-must-not-be-named really hadn't come back, especially after." Mrs. Diggory let her voice trail off and suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"You see what you've done?" Mr. Diggory barked, "Our only son died the day you-know-who came back! How can you just ignore that my son died and that Harry almost died getting my son back to me? You said some pretty nasty things about the boy who put his own life in danger by trying to return my son to me!"  
  
"Our son!" Mrs. Diggory corrected him and he looked lovingly down at her.  
  
"Yes, our son!" Mr. Diggory spat at Fudge, shaking his fist, "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"I'm sorry-  
  
"Sorry?" Mrs. Diggory sobbed, "Sorry! How can you say that? You don't know what it feels like to have your first child ripped away from you! You can never imagine! And then you go saying horrible things about Harry? How dare you?" she growled spinning around and running out the door.  
  
"Now, see what you've done?" Molly yelled running after her.  
  
Fudge turned to them, "Perhaps now that the ladies are gone we can discuss this like men."  
  
"Men?" Mr. Lovegood was outraged, "Grow up!" and he too spun around and stalked off.  
  
"Good day, Fudge," Arthur said calmly getting up and leaving. "Mr. Diggory?" Fudge sounded desperate.  
  
"Shut your bloody trap!" Mr. Diggory growled following Arthur out the door.  
  
Both men were fuming when they reached their friends.  
  
"I can't believe that man!" Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "Oh. If I wasn't a lady.  
  
"Now, Molly," Mrs. Diggory scolded wiping her tears, "We ought to focus on how we're going to get out of here!"  
  
"Quite right!" Mr. Weasley smiled reassuringly, "But how?"  
  
"Maybe I could answer that," the voice of Professor Dumbledore came from behind them. All five of them spun around expecting to see a tall man with a long white beard but he wasn't there. They were all quite taken aback.  
  
"Where are you?" Mr. Weasley whispered afraid he was the only one that had heard Dumbledore's voice. Oh, no! He was delusional.  
  
"Invisible," Dumbledore said simply.  
  
"Oh," the all nodded in a reassured manner.  
  
"Dumbledore, I didn't know you had an invisibility cloak!" Mr. Weasley said a bit quickly.  
  
"I don't," Dumbledore's voice was as clam as ever.  
  
"Well then how-  
  
"Never mind all that!" Mrs. Weasley hissed harshly, "How are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Just follow the yellow brick road!" Dumbledore smiled and then coughed at the frowns on everyone's faces, "Sorry got caught up in the moment. Here," an invisible hand tossed a dirty, moth-eaten sock at them, "All of you grab it and then Arthur you say this: 'Complete!'. The rest of the spell has already been prepared. Now hurry." There was a soft pop and Dumbledore was gone.  
  
Everyone hurriedly grabbed the sock and Mr. Weasley said: "Complete." The sock glowed for a second and then they were being whisked away into a spinning world of dazzling colors.  
  
*  
"That's it!" Bill shook his head, "I'm too worried to sit here. I'm going to go see if they need help!" He walked to the door and Charlie followed him.  
  
"Bill, wait," Charlie sighed, "Mum said that we shouldn't worry about them."  
  
Bill rolled his eyes, "It's not that simple!"  
  
"I know, I know," Charlie scratched his head, "Be patient."  
  
"I suppose your right," Bill sighed as he began to turn around right before the many locks on the door began to unlock.  
  
"They're back!" Charlie jumped as the door swung open to reveal some very disheveled looking people. His mother stood there the hem of her dress in cinders and there was some dry blood under her nose which suggested it had been bleeding. There was one nasty green bruise on her arm. His father had a gash above his eye that needed serious attention. A man he recognized as Mr. Lovegood had a very purple wrist along with a shoulder that looked as if it was dislocated. Mr. Diggory didn't look as beat up as Mr. Lovegood but had a few bad cuts and bruises. Mrs. Diggory limped when she walked and he guessed that her ankle was sprained by how badly she winced.  
  
"Yes, now, one of you go get Moody we need to get these cuts and scrapes cleaned up!" Mrs. Weasley was in a rush as she hurried into the dark building.  
  
"Right," Charlie said attentively running up the stairs and towards Moody's room.  
  
"What is this place?" Mrs. Diggory wrinkled her nose, "It's awfully dark and dreary!"  
  
"You'll get used to it," Mr. Weasley sighed, "Follow me." He led the group of tired, beaten up people into the sitting room.  
  
"Mum-  
  
"Not now, Bill. See that everyone gets some water!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was tired and she took more breaths than normal. Bill worried.  
  
"I'm afraid that what I have to speak to you about can't wait," Bill sighed and then gulped, "There are three muggles in the house."  
  
"Yes, of course, Harry's family," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I shall like to meet them."  
  
"Not them," Bill sighed, "There are three muggles you haven't heard of until now. You see, on our way to pick up Harry, Bill and I saved a burning town. I met a teenage boy, Ron's age, his parents died in the fires and Charlie fell fore this young woman and her daughter. We couldn't leave them there." All this came out in a rush and he braced himself for what his mother had to say but his father beat her to it.  
  
"Six muggles in this house? All right here? So close!" Mr. Weasley practically jumped in joy, "Did you hear him Molly? Oh, I must speak with them!"  
  
"You must," Annie's voice came from behind and they all turned to her, "hello." She smiled and Mille yawned rubbing her eyes as Ginny came around the corner with the tyke in her arms and Ron and Harry at her sides. Ron glanced at Devin and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Good Evening mum," Ginny smiled sitting down beside Mrs. Diggory with Millie in her arms.  
  
"Hello, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said dumbstruck as Devin popped out from behind Charlie.  
  
"My names Annie Banks," Annie smiled coming forward, her hand out to Mr. Weasley. He took it winking at Charlie who turned a deep scarlet.  
  
"Arthur Weasley," Mr. Weasley smiled.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley." The woman shook hands and Ginny waited patiently for the introductions to end. Getting a bit bored with everything she turned to her father and noticed the gash above his eye and gasped.  
  
"Dad, Your head!" she pointed just as the twins stumbled into the room.  
  
"Oi! What's all this about?" Fred murmured, "Can't a bloke get any sleep these days?" He followed George and both boys collapsed onto Ron who shoved them off in distaste.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Weasley suddenly jumped, "We ought to attend to those!" she pressed the tip of her wand to the nasty green bruise on her arm and it disappeared.  
  
"Wow," Mille smiled an adorable astonished look on her face. Devin rolled his eyes and Annie's eyes twinkled both at her daughter and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Calmly and carefully, Bill and Charlie helped with the healing and in a short time everybody looked as good as new. The large group of people sat around the fireplace in the sitting room, sipping hot coco. Harry's family didn't seem to hear all of the noise and never came down to investigate.  
  
Ginny sat cross-legged, closest to the fire, her back to the chair Ron sat in. She snuggled deeper into her large blanket and sipped her cup of hot coco while listening to everybody talk. At the moment Mr. Weasley was prodding Devin about Muggle things and Devin was being relatively good- natured as he began to slowly believe that magic was real. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him with his dazzling blue eyes and blonde hair. He noticed her and winked. A blush snuck up on her and she looked away. Little did she know she wasn't the only one who noticed his wink.  
  
"Tell me more, please Charlie," Annie pleaded. She wanted to know so much more about his world. Ginny turned to look at the pair of people. They were sitting farthest away from the group, talking and laughing animatedly. She smiled, Annie would be perfect for Charlie and she hoped that he would realize it soon; if he hadn't already.  
  
Harry sat directly in front of her, talking with Ron. Everyone once in a while she would glance at him but quickly look away. His eyes were so intense and everyone time she looked at him a blush would sneak up on her so she avoided looking at him as much as possible and possible wasn't a lot.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Diggory had long since gone to bed. Mr. Lovegood was snoring on the couch, closest to the door. She had asked and found out that Luna was spending the week at her mother's sister's house.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Mille had become fast friends. Mrs. Weasley was telling Mille the story of Cinderella and the Prince. Ginny's favorite.  
  
Fred and George sat closest to Devin and Mr. Weasley. They were eyeing the boy with distaste, whispering to each other. Ginny's stomach squirmed, what were they whispering about? No! They weren't supposed to hate him yet! They couldn't hate him until she had found out whether or not she liked him but fate had played another cruel trick on her. It seemed that every one of her brother's except for Bill and Percy had decided that Devin was no good. She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I'll go ask my mum," Ron said, jumping out of his chair and walking over to her mum. Leaving her and Harry. alone.  
  
"What's he doing?" Ginny asked a bit confused.  
  
"Oh, he's been talking non-stop about Hermione and I told him to go ask her when Hermione was coming," Harry shrugged, leaning back in his chair as Ginny stood up and plopped down into Ron's seat.  
  
*  
  
He couldn't believe it. Perhaps, Ginny was a bit more 'developed' and sure her eyes were chocolate colored and they seemed to go on forever and yes there wasn't a blemish on her creamy, freckled skin and her legs stretched almost as much as her eyes. But still he didn't think of her that way, well ok, he did think she was beautiful but that didn't mean anything. And who did Devin think he was? He definitely did not have the right to talk about her that way.  
  
"Harry? Anybody home?" she waved her hand in his face.  
  
"Huh?" he shook his head, "Oh yeah." She gave him this funny look that suggested he was mad and he rolled his eyes. She was so cute. No, he didn't think of her that way. Then that's when Ron decided to drop in and he literally jumped on his sister. Who squirmed out from underneath her brother and off of the chair.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" she looked him over disgustedly, "You don't exactly way fifty pounds you know. I could have been physically damaged for life!" The look on Ron's face was priceless and suggested that he had merely been having fun. She erupted into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh, I wish Colin had been here to take your picture!" she wiped her eyes, "You should have seen your face; just priceless."  
  
A sudden hatred for Colin coursed through Harry's veins. She wanted Colin to be there. He could have just as easily taken Ron's picture.  
  
"Harry," he loved the sound of his name on her tongue, "We've told you about how we escaped the death-eaters. How did you?"  
  
"Well," he paused under the gaze of her beautiful chocolate colored eyes and then shook his head and cleared his throat, "Well Tonks came up with this idea."  
  
He ended up telling them about how they escaped from Privet Drive with Lucius as a hostage and made it back safely to Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Where's Lucius?" Ron asked his eyes as wide as Harry's Uncle Vernon's golf balls.  
  
"Oh," Harry sighed, "I don't really know. Moody did something with him."  
  
"Oh," both Ron and Ginny sighed together.  
  
"Where is Lupin?" Ginny asked suddenly noticing, "I haven't seen him all night!"  
  
"Full moon," Ron nodded his head to the window.  
  
"Oh.yeah," Ginny frowned cuddling up into her nice, warm, snuggly blanket and taking a sip of her hot cocoa.  
  
The moon shone on Grimmauld Place with an almost proud glow. For the moon knew what was to befall the poor beings inside that house and she felt it right to pay them the respect they deserved. 


	5. A Few Steps Away

Chapter 5: A Few Steps Away  
  
Summer holidays were drawing to a close and Harry was sure that everybody and everything could feel it. Grimmauld Place seemed to be have realized that four of its guests would soon be leaving and it seemed to be happy knowing that fact. It was endlessly creaking in the night, restlessly waiting for the day when they would leave.  
  
Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley noticed it too. They were endlessly asking Harry when he would be back. He was a tad confused and kept pondering why they wanted him back so much. It came to him one night while he lay awake waiting for the sun to rise. They only wanted him back because he was the wizard they knew best and they felt safer knowing, that he being an under aged wizard couldn't turn them into toads but the fact that they were being forced to live with a group of the most powerful legal aged witches and wizards made them nervous.  
  
Millie was devastated that Ginny was going to be leaving her soon and Harry could see why; if Ginny had given him that much attention he'd have been devastated too. for different reasons of course. Millie wasn't the only one devastated to see Ginny leaving. Devin was going to miss her too. That was so obvious Harry wanted to half be one of Ginny's brothers so that he had authority enough for pounding him into a bloody pulp.  
  
Devin had been sucking up to Ginny and she was sucking it all in. She seemed to love the attention the young boy soaked her in. They were always together; Devin never let Ginny out of his sight. Except perhaps when she was sleeping or in the loo and Harry had the sneaky suspicion that if Ginny had allowed it Devin would have kept an eye on her all day.  
  
Hermione had been ecstatic about the beginning of their sixth year since she had arrived Grimmauld Place. The day after she arrived she was the first to suggest they go buy their school supplies and they did amidst the burning buildings and now evil villages.  
  
Ron was lazier than usual and Harry understood him; for once. The thought of going back to Hogwarts made Harry groan. They shouldn't be going to school they ought to be fighting with the others; defending their world; avenging Sirius's death. Harry felt hatred towards the Lestrange woman who had killed Sirius. It was hatred to rival even the hatred Voldemort felt for Dumbledore. Voldemort respected Dumbledore; even if it was only a little bit. All Harry felt toward Belatrix was loathing, there was no speck of respect hidden inside Harry for the escaped convict.  
  
The days were colder than normal August days; snow was already beginning to fall over the entire world. The Earth seemed detached from the sun as if it was retreating into the darkness; like a desert rat trying to escape the desert heat.  
  
*  
Ginny stood by the window, staring out into the gray snow below, of her bedroom in Grimmauld Place. Millie lay curled up in Ginny's bed; she looked so peaceful, so young and so innocent. The small girl had absolutely no idea what was going on outside of Grimmauld Place. Ginny both envied and pitied the girl. She remembered when nobody would tell her anything and almost missed those days. Years ago Ginny could have looked in the mirror and seen light, happiness and innocence reflected in every aspect of her face. Now, Ginny never really examined herself in the mirror. Sure, she wore make-up but she didn't examine her features as she decorated her face. It hurt too much. The light, happiness and innocence had long gone and were now replaced with darkness, sadness and knowledge of evil. She wasn't sure if she had ever really had a hear-to-heart conversation with anyone after her first year at Hogwarts. Girl talks were all part of the everyday speech. But she had yet to have that one conversation that could rid her of the nightmares, the fears and the pain. Sometimes she wondered which hurt more, the nightmares and the fear or the fact that she knew the one person she could have that one conversation with and that he was just upstairs; a few steps away.  
  
Tears pricked her eyes but she pushed them back. She had shed far too many tears in her lifetime. Tears only brought the worst memories of her life back. When she cried they swirled around in her head; suffocating her, choking her, stabbing her. Fear leaked out of the darkest corners of her mind and toyed with her feelings, letting her fear what was to come. That was all that tears brought for her and she feared it.  
  
Ginny groaned and punched the wall in frustration. Fear was the emotion she knew best. It was as if all she ever had and did feel was fear and she hated it. Everything that happened scared her; she never showed it. Having everybody worry about you and wonder if she was going to suddenly freak out wasn't very comforting and it bothered her. She didn't want people to think she was a weak baby who always cried to her mummy. She wasn't like that at all and she knew it but still she was afraid and it didn't help.  
  
The bed creaked and Ginny ignored it. Millie's tiny feet were easily heard as they were dragged to Ginny's side.  
  
"Gin s'wron?" Millie reached up and put her small hand on Ginny's elbow.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny sighed, "Nothing at all."  
  
"Oh," the girl yawned stuffing her thumb into her mouth. Ginny yearned to do the same.  
  
"Grandma needs help in the kitchen with dinner. There's quite a lot of food to make," Ginny smiled and Millie returned the gift. Millie turned her brown curls bounced as she skipped out the door.  
  
*  
  
"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called from the foot of the stairs and Harry felt him self slowly sinking back to reality. The shrill shrieks of Mrs. Black could be heard and he plugged his ears. Would she ever shut up?  
  
Angrily Harry stormed out of his room and down the stairs with his ears still plugged. A surprising site met him as he came close enough to see Mrs. Black's portrait. Ginny stood there wand, threateningly pointed at the portrait. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley had clearly given up and stopped trying to quiet Mrs. Black.  
  
"I'm warning you!" Ginny threatened and the portrait continued to shriek, "You know what?" Ginny sighed in annoyance, "The others may not have found a way to get rid of you but I will. I promise you!" Harry advanced slowly transfixed as Ginny's eyes grew wide with hate for the portrait.  
  
The portrait didn't stop shrieking and Ginny muttered something Harry didn't quite catch and about fifty beams of purple light flew out of her wand and hit the portrait. Even though they did absolutely no damage she angrily let more beams of purple fly. Ginny's eyes were lit with anger, frustration and a darkness that Harry had never even dared to imagine.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny," Harry grabbed her from behind and held her tight, "Sh, It's alright. Calm down." Ginny was smaller than he expected and had a strength that didn't match her small frame. She fought him, whirling around and pushing him away. He clasped her wrists and she struggled.  
  
"Calm down," he hissed, "Everything's fine!"  
  
"Everything is not fine!" she screamed stopping to angrily stare at him. Her wrists were still clasped tightly in his hands and he had absolutely no intention of letting go. He stared into her eyes and a small tremor of fear crawled up and down his spine; she had seen far too much in her short life.  
  
She trembled and began to struggle again with a fierceness he had never seen in anybody's eyes; ever.  
  
"Gin," he said soothingly as she spun around and attempted to elbow him. He held her so close she couldn't move, "Gin." He let out a breath and the hair by her ear blew. In time her breathing slowed and Harry could tell she had calmed quite a bit.  
  
"Let go," she hissed and he immediately let go. Before running down the stairs she turned to look at him. Her face was flushed a slight pink and her eyes were a bit timid but angry too.  
  
He watched as she raced down the stars. There was obvious humiliation written all over her face as she stormed into the kitchen. Why was she so angry?  
  
There were footsteps behind him and he spun around. Devin. The blonde boy took huge strides and slowly walked to Harry's side with his hands deep in his baggy pants pockets. His eyebrows were raised and he whistled.  
  
"Do you know why women get so angry?" he asked and Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"No," he said icily as he continued to stare at Devin without hiding his dislike for the boy.  
  
"Then perhaps you should be trying to understand why they get angry before you attempt to sooth them," Devin hissed just as icily. The tension between the boys was so thick even Ron would have noticed.  
  
"It's not as simple as all that," Harry pointed out shrugging his shoulders. The anger, hurt and confusion he had seen in Ginny's eyes wasn't just some type of female anger no man could understand. It was far more complicated then that. (a/n: it's true but still he's a guy.) No, he was sure, it had to do with all the horrors Ginny had experienced. Devin couldn't possibly know about them. Could he?  
  
"Sure it is," Devin said simply before he left Harry alone on the landing.  
  
"You have no idea," Harry hissed, suddenly deciding he wasn't hungry.  
  
*  
  
Millie wandered around Grimmauld Place one afternoon. She wasn't particularly interested in her surroundings but she was hardly scared of the decorations. The wonderful fairies, the tall, skinny man with long a white beard had decorated the halls which brightened the place up quite a lot. Millie found it hard to weave her small tongue around in her mouth to form the name 'Dumbledore' and even though the man was skinny, lacked rosy cheeks and didn't wear a bright red suit she had taken to calling him Santa Clause. The white beard, you know.  
  
Her small shoes made a tapping noise as she walked down the halls. Even though her mum had told her more than once that curiosity had killed the cat she couldn't help herself. Plus, how was a child of four supposed to know what curious meant? She had passed a few locked doors on the way but there was one that interested her more than the others. When she tried to open the door it was locked but noises could be heard. They sounded like voices. The voices were muffled by the door and whoever they belonged to was speaking rather fast. Millie pressed her small ear to the door and listened. The wood was cold against her cheek but the little girl didn't notice.  
  
"Yes but what about the muggles?" the voice of the scary woman who could turn into a cat met Millie's ear and she squashed herself against the door.  
  
"They don't matter," Millie recognized the greasy haired man's voice. She frowned, he scared her too.  
  
"Of course they matter," Dumbledore's voce was calm and Millie's frown transformed into a smile. She liked him; he was always bringing her some of her candy from home.  
  
"Of course," Snape hissed. The creaking of a chair could be heard and Millie stepped away from the door in horror. She knew she had been spying but that didn't mean anybody had to know about it. Nobody came. Slowly Millie pressed her ear to the door and listened.  
  
"We'll worry about them later," Mr. Diggory said, "What shall we do with Harry and Ginny?" At the mention of Ginny's name Millie wanted to open the door and crawl under the table they were obviously sitting at. Over the last few weeks Ginny had become Millie's whole world. If Ginny walked into a room you could bet that Millie would be just a few steps away.  
  
"The safest place for them is Hogwarts," the cat lady said.  
  
"Perhaps but we all know how You-Know-Who managed to get in the school years ago." Mr. Diggory let his voice trail off. Who was this man everybody was afraid to call by his real name? Why were they whispering? Why were they so afraid?  
  
"I would rather forget," Mrs. Weasley snapped.  
  
"Yes, but what if something like that was to happen again?" the strange man Ron called Loony asked.  
  
"We had better hope it doesn't," Dumbledore said calmly. What didn't they want to happen?  
  
"Well what shall we do if it does?" Mrs. Diggory sniffed. That's all the woman seemed to do; cry.  
  
"It won't" Mr. Weasley hissed and Millie bit her lip. He sounded scary.  
  
"The children are best off in the school," the cat lady hissed.  
  
"Yes, but-  
  
"No buts, Diggory," Dumbledore's voice was sharp and Millie jumped, "they will stay at the school."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Mr. Diggory spoke.  
  
"At this time Hogwarts is the safest place for them," Dumbledore sighed, "it's as safe as they can get from Voldemort." There was a crash and Millie guessed that something had broken. Several people gasped.  
  
"Get over yourselves," the greasy haired man spat, "you might as well get used to his name."  
  
"Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley changed the subject, "do you know why V-v-v- Voldemort wants them? I understand why he wants Harry but why my little girl?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Just like Harry, Ginny has had a close encounter with Voldemort and lived to tell about it." The room fell silent, "She's as threatening to him as Harry is." Thoughts and questions were spinning through Millie's small head at top speed.  
  
"Well," Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "That explains a tiny bit but what does he want to do with them?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with their bond," Dumbledore sighed, "I've been thinking and I've come to this conclusion; Voldemort owes Ginny. She almost died so that he could live and that's as good saving a life. Thanks to that Voldemort and Ginny share a bond but Harry and Ginny share a bond, too."  
  
"So what you're saying is it's some kind of triangle; that never ends?" Mr. Diggory asked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed and a chair moved, "I need a drink." Millie jumped and ran down the hall. Whatever she had just heard she knew she wasn't supposed to hear. What if she was caught?  
  
*  
  
"Get up! We're leaving for Hogwarts today!" Hermione hissed excitedly shaking Ginny awake. Ginny groaned and swatted at the older girl.  
  
"Let me sleep!" she hissed grabbing the covers before Hermione could pull them away.  
  
"Hush, you'll wake Annie and Millie!" Hermione whispered pointing at the sleeping pair, "Your mum told me to wake you."  
  
"What about Ron and Harry?" Ginny licked her dry lips before she opened her eyes to notice Hermione was already dressed.  
  
"What time is it?" Ginny groaned sitting up. The worst time to get up in the morning was before the sun.  
  
"Four o'clock," Hermione hissed and Ginny sent her a look that said; 'are you mad!?', "We're going to have a harder time getting to the station this year because of all the snow." Hermione pointed out and Ginny shrugged. Four o'clock!  
  
"I've got to go wake Harry and Ron," Hermione smiled, "Your not to wake anyone else. Tonks, Moody and Lupin are already awake." Hermione turned around and walked away; her bushy hair bounced as she walked with happy jump in between steps.  
  
It was quite clear the only thought going through Hermione's head. She wanted to learn. The taste for it was on the tip of her tongue and the smell of it teased her nose. Learning was one of the many things Hermione did best.  
  
*  
  
There was no wind and the air around her was warm as they walked towards the station. The snow was ankle deep and bit at her skin like teeth. She shivered. Stupid snow, anyways.  
  
Ron walked on her right side and Hermione on her left. Harry was slightly ahead of them chatting with Lupin. Ginny guessed that he was trying to figure out what he had done with Lucius. All of the adults knew what had happened to him but nobody would even consider telling the under- aged witches and wizards.  
  
There were more people in the station then normal. 'Odd,' Ginny though as they passed an old woman with three warts on her nose, 'it's rather crowded in here.'  
  
The seven of them stopped in front of the invisible platform; '9¾'. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
"You two first, go slowly now. It'll be easier to attract attention as it's so busy in here," she hissed and at her words Ron and Harry casually walked through the barrier. 'Almost too casual,' Ginny though as her mum nodded at her and Hermione. The girls were less casual then Ron and Harry but casual enough.  
  
Familiar faces ran around the platform. Mothers were saying good-bye and fathers were saying some last minute stuff to their children. She sighed. The order had decided not to let any of their members to see off their children for some bizarre and unknown reason. Ginny followed Hermione onto the train. They found Ron and Harry sitting together in a compartment. Hermione sat down and Ginny quickly studied the faces of her friends. Ron and Harry shared the same expression, bored and sleepy. Hermione's cheeks were red with excitement but none of the faces seemed to be inviting her to sit with them. Silently she turned.  
  
"Gin, what are you doing?" Hermione asked and Ginny spun around. All three of them were looking at her with questioning expressions. She smiled, inside.  
"Loo," she smiled putting her luggage on an empty seat.  
  
*  
  
Harry rested his head against the window pane of the compartment her sat in with his closest friends; Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny still hadn't returned from the lou and he was beginning to worry. The train would be off in a few minutes.  
  
"I wonder where Ginny is," Hermione said. Could she read his mind?  
  
"I was starting to get worried too," Ron agreed, "It's been fifteen minutes."  
  
"Let's go check on her," Hermione half-smiled. Ron stood up and Harry followed the pair out the door and into the hall. They searched half the train until they came to a certain compartment. The door was opened slightly and Harry being the closest looked in. His heart froze; he couldn't move. There she was with, Dean Thomas, snogging him senseless. He couldn't see her face but the red hair gave her away. There she was just a few steps away.  
  
Butterfinger's Notes: Thanx 2 everyone 4 reviewing. I read every sing 1! 


End file.
